


we can fall in love (or we can go insane)

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, just manipulation in general, no beta we die like my braincells everytime i dont sleep, nothing too detailed tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: everyone was wrong. fundy knew exactly who it was he was marrying. dream did not.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	we can fall in love (or we can go insane)

**— and you know damn well —** ****

**_one._ **

it’s funny, the way dream had looked at him with shock, and then such hatred. he turns away from his estranged husband, and kisses the man he was with.

dream never liked sharing his toys.

it’s a thing fundy knows very, _very_ well.

**_two._ **

when he comes back they continue their little charade, fundy pretending to be none the wiser on the fact that dream _saw_ he was with another man.

he treats dream the same, like he did, once before ( ~~ _"it’s the first time i’ve felt cared for”_~~ ). but occasionally, fundy would ‘accidentally’ call him with another name.

at times like that dream would hold him tighter and fundy would laugh.

**_three._ **

he starts disappearing.

just by little bits. small stretches of time.

it makes dream question. it makes dream wonder. it makes dream _think of him_.

little by little, fundy’ll make it so: by the end of this, he will be the only thing dream will think about.

**_four._ **

he’s been clingy, the past few days. a bit too worried too. asking where he’s going, where he’s went, who he was with.

it’s almost funny, when you think about the fact that this man was the same man who’d left him at the altar.

**_five._ **

he runs.

he runs away, because you know what they say? absence makes the heart grow fonder.

he smiles as he steps through the portal.

_let the chase begin._

**—for you i would ruin myself—**

**_one._ **

dream is a fool.

he realizes what’s happened only when fundy’s left him - everything the fox owned gone from their little house, with fundy himself nowhere to be found.

he realizes the fox had played him, for some time now, maybe even longer.

but it was already too late. fundy is his. fundy is _dream’s_.

 _mine mine mine_ , his mind sings.

dream is catching his fox, no matter where he goes.

**_two._ **

at first he tries chasing after him.

always, he’s a little too late.

the people tell him that fundy’s been here a month before or a week before or a few hours.

but fundy’s been _there_ always ahead of him.

it drives him a little bit crazy.

it also makes him yearn just a little bit more.

**_three._ **

he never manages to catch up to fundy.

dream pulls back from the chase for awhile.

he decides he needs a plan.

a surefire way to get his husband back in his arms.

**_four._ **

fundy _cares_.

unlike what he’s turned dream into (someone who can only think about fundy fundy _fundy where are you fundy -_ ), fundy has other people in this place he cares about. it’s frustrating for dream, but. but. _but_. it’s something that’d help him in his plans.

he pulls his ax to his shoulder, and grins.

a hunter does not only give chase, sometimes, a hunter must lay down _traps_.

**_five._ **

just as predicted, he comes back.

fundy’s eyes zeroes in on dream.

his fox husband smiles at him from afar, and dream smiles back, amidst all the screaming and chaos around them.

**—a million little times—**


End file.
